


Honmei Choco

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most harmless and subtle way to let him know of her feelings. Mikuru/Itsuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

Not for the first time, Mikuru reached down to touch the handle of the plastic bag she was using. It was Valentines' day, and like many girls and women in Japan, the time traveler was following the tradition of giving Valentine's Day chocolates—mostly of the Giri Choco variety—to her friends. Her hand touched the cold surface of a metal box inside the bag and she sighed in relief. Anxiously, she waited for the bell to ring so she could leave for the clubroom. It was strange; Mikuru actually wanted to go there, instead of dreading what she would have to go through once the time traveler stepped beyond the clubroom door.

_Knowing the right locations to acquire what she needed at reasonable prices, it did not take long for Mikuru to finish shopping and return home. Putting away anything she did not need, the time traveler also seized what she required for her enterprise and put her hair up in a bun and tied a kerchief over it, covering her hair. Finally, she put on an apron and rolled up her sleeves. Filling a pot with water, and setting it to boil, Mikuru glanced towards the mixing bowl, the light of determination in her eyes. "Well, let's get started."_

The moment the bell rang, she was ready to run out of the room but instead, she kept a natural pace, forcing herself to walk calmly to the clubroom. Perhaps it was due to a number of factors, but time and distance seemed to stretch out before her with every step. All the same, she continued to walk. 

 _The worst that could happen…_  Mikuru didn't finish the thought, not wanting to contemplate on the outcome; otherwise, she'd lose all the courage she had mustered for this moment.

_The Time Traveler slid the chocolate bar into the pot and focused once more on the cream she meant to use for the filling. As the recipe indicated, the color was pink, but perhaps because of the fruit used it was darker than most pinks she had seen. In all truth, Mikuru did not like the color that much, but this light reddish-mauve shade of pink was pleasant to look at. Maybe when the time traveler had some spare time, she could look for some cloth in that color and make a cute top or something. Shaking her head free of these thoughts, Mikuru went to check on the chocolate._

She was more than halfway there now, her mind bent on not letting anxiety work itself into her system. The time traveler also tried not to think of his reaction, but it was here that Mikuru failed, recalling the girls whom had been present at his class' representation of  _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern_  on the day of the culture festival. 

 _I bet I won't be the only girl who gave him Honmei Choco…_  At this, tears threatened to form in her eyes and fall, so the time traveler quickly stomped down this idea, focusing more on the pain emitting from her lower lip.

_Now she was at the hardest part of the dish: adding the layer of filling. As though her livelihood depended on it—never mind that she was always cautious about such procedures—Mikuru gently poured and spread the layer of creamy filling over the bottom layer of chocolate. Pausing to make sure there were no errors, the time traveler nodded in satisfaction before repeating the same step with another layer of chocolate. It took two more alternate layers of cream and chocolate before she was done with this step. All that was left now was to follow the last steps of the recipe which explained how to harden the chocolate. She quickly did so, and went off to prepare her Giri Choco for the next day._

Mikuru stopped in front of the clubroom's door, hesitating as she thought, not for the first time, about her foolish behavior. The time traveler knew it was not meant to happen, not only because of the paradoxes such an unprecedented development would cause, but also because they had so little in common except for one thing: they both concealed their real faces from the world. She closed her eyes, gripping the doorknob. After a few seconds, the time traveler felt her hand move in the natural rotation that one's hand did upon turning a doorknob. Opening her eyes, Mikuru pushed the door open and stepped inside the clubroom.


	2. Gift

Surprisingly, it was a peaceful day at the clubroom. While Haruhi was her energetic, vibrant self as always, the atmosphere was calm and the usual level of stress seemed subdued. Whatever the reason, Koizumi Itsuki welcomed the change wholeheartedly. It was not often that he and the others got breaks like this. Momentarily, his mind wandered over to his locker, containing the chocolates he had received from his female classmates.

More than likely those gifts were fated to be melted together for a fondue that would be shared between him and his fellow Agents. The doorknob turned, and everyone looked up to see Mikuru walk in. Naturally, eyebrows were raised; Mikuru was usually one of the first to show up, since she had to change into her maid costume. Haruhi opened her mouth, no doubt to say something but waved it off dismissively. "Never mind, Mikuru; you don't have to wear the costume today."

The Esper watched as Mikuru's expression became one of mixed bewilderment and relief before it vanished and she sat down on her usual seat. He barely listened as Haruhi stood up to say something about the SOS-Dan's first Valentine's Day celebration. Itsuki smiled a little at seeing Kyon's reaction Haruhi presenting him with a box covered in tasteful wrapping paper. Haruhi was blushing as she handed the box over to Kyon. "A…As the Brigade Leader it's my duty to hand out Giri Choco so don't take it the wrong way, Kyon-kun!"

 _Say it as much as you desire, Suzumiya-san…_  He thought, memorizing every detail on the box, from the fancy wrapping with soft deep tones and engaging patterns to the silk flowers taped to the top of the box that symbolized "Devoted Affection."  _A picture is worth a thousand words…_  A light cough brought Itsuki out of his reverie and he turned his head towards the direction of the noise. "Yes, Asahina-san?"

His eyes raked over her figure, taking in every detail and aspect of her. Something was off with her today; her body language was evidence that something was making her nervous. Not only that, it seemed the time traveler wanted badly to avert her gaze but forced herself to do the opposite. Mikuru pulled out something from her plastic bag and held it out to the Esper. "…Here. It's for you."

Itsuki looked down at the item. It was a white metal box, with a rose stamped on the lid in red paint. A bright red silk ribbon was tied around it neatly. Slowly the Esper reached out and grasped the box, the tips of his fingertips brushing hers as he looked into her eyes. Although he maintained his usual expression, Itsuki was surprised to see the warm look in her eyes.

It was different from any other expression he had seen her use, and a subtle smile played on her lips as she regarded him with what he could only label affection. By the look of things, this box of chocolates was not of the Giri Choco variety. _"Arigatou."_ The Esper gently took it from her hands. Normally, Itsuki would have stowed it in his backpack and told the giver that he would save it for later or some other excuse.

But something still nagged at him. Placing the box on the table, he was only vaguely aware of the conversations in the background as his fingers pulled the ribbon loose and his hands gently lifted the lid. Taking no notice of the glances Mikuru sent his way every now and then, the Esper lifted a square piece of dark chocolate and popped it into his mouth. First he sucked at it a few times, moving the piece around in his mouth as the dark chocolate worked itself into his taste buds. Finally, Itsuki bit down on it.

The Esper was completely unprepared for the explosion of flavor attacking his taste buds. Mikuru had just set his tea right in front of him when she saw his eyes widen for an instant before locking onto her eyes and remaining fixed on them. The time traveler, entertaining the idea that he was choking, moved over to help when Itsuki's hand went up, gesturing to her that this was not the case. The Esper swallowed and remained silent for a few seconds, not speaking. Grateful that nothing terrible had happened, she turned to leave when she felt a warm hand grasp her hand and squeeze it, ever so subtly.

"Asahina-san…" Mikuru turned to face the Esper, holding her breath. "If it is alright with you…I would show you my appreciation a month from now." Her response was enveloped in silence but her smile told him the answer he needed.


End file.
